Conventionally, delaminatable containers are known that inhibit entrance of air inside the container by an inner layer delaminated from an outer layer and shrunk with a decrease in the contents (e.g., PTL 1). Such delaminatable container is provided with an inner bag composed of an inner layer and an outer shell composed of an outer layer.
The outer shell of the delaminatable container is provided with a fresh air inlet to enable shrinkage of the inner bag. The fresh air inlet is generally formed using a punch cutter or the like from outside the container where it is not easy to securely form a fresh air inlet in the outer shell without damaging the inner bag.